The Fool
by benjaholic
Summary: Love. A simple four letter word can change everything, even a person. Tryan. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 001

**Title: **The Fool.

**Author: **benjaholic-------------> jess.

**Rating: **Eventual M.

**Warning: **Boy slash and mature content (eventual.)

**Pairing: **Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.

**Summary: **Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**

**A/N: **After watching "High School Musical" for the millionth time, I decided to write this.

**Dedications: **To Erica because she hadn't had one dedicated to her in a while and to Kendra because she takes care of me. Thanks to both of you.

**chapter 001:**

**"Cold and Lonely As I Sit Across From Reigning Kings."**

Ryan Evans gave a sigh as he tiredly gazed out the drama room's window. Even though he had an undying love for the theatre, Mrs. Darbus, the drama director, did tend to get a little carried away with her lessons. Scratch that, she was just **boring.** Even the grey skies and pelting rain were more exciting. Actually, Ryan happened to love the rain; it comforted him. The steady beat the pelting rain made calmed him down and cleared his mind.

"...And that's why this year I've decided to pull together a more school-appropriate version of 'Grease'," Mrs. Darbus explained to her lectured-to-death drama class. Ryan directed his green eyes towards the front of the room. "Grease", now _that_ could be interesting.

Sharpay turned her head to the right, staring at her brother. The vibe she gave off Ryan knew meant "we've got to snag those leads". Ryan gave a little nod in response before resting his chin back down on his folded arms.

Sharpay was the more aggressive of the two Evans twins. While most of the school dubbed her the "Ice Princess", she actually was a caring person. She did everything she could to protect Ryan and when she had a strong desire for something, she worked hard to obtain it. Ryan was far more shy and opted to hide in Sharpay's shadow. It was easier for him that way. He never wanted to be the certain of attention unless he was onstage. A whole new side of him blossomed when he was onstage.

"I will pass around the sign-up sheet and once the bell rings, you're all free to go," Mrs. Darbus explained, dropping it on Troy Bolton's desk before heading to her own.

Troy Bolton was the school's basketball captain and all-around "it" boy. There wasn't one girl who didn't find him attractive and not one guy who secretly wished to be him, including Ryan (though he chose not to openly express these feelings).

Ryan pondered what role Troy would be signing up for. Since Troy's new-found singing abilities last year in the school production of "Twinkle Town", Ryan guessed he would be signing up for the lead role of Danny like he himself was considering.

"So Ryan, I was thinking we should try-out as Danny and Sandy with 'You're the One That I Want'," Sharpay declared more than suggested. Ryan just nodded dully, once again letting his sister take control. She frowned.

"Ryan, is anything wrong?" She asked, her sisterly instincts kicking in. Sharpay knew when something was up with her twin; he was her other half for crying out loud!Ryan shook his head, used to the constant concern from her. Sharpay sent him an unconvinced look, but before she could prod any further, was interrupted by a student passing her the sheet and pen. Ryan went back to staring out the window, knowing Sharpay had most likely signed the both of them up.

The final bell rung, sinalling the end of the school day and the end of the week. Ryan sighed, relieved that it was Friday, though not greatful that his sister had planned a small party for the afternoon while their parents were out on a bussiness trip in Malibu.

Ryan slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, exiting the classroom. As he passed a few basketball jocks, he heard them mutter a stinging "fag" in his general direction. Ryan always chose to ignore them. At the ending of the last school year, he had decided to come out about his sexuality and not everybody took it as well as others. Ryan kept his head high as he headed to his locker, dumping his books in and pulling his black peacoat out. He tossed it on as he made his way towards Sharpay's locker for a ride home. Heading home in a pink convertable was a lot more luxurious than having to take the bus, though it added up to the same amount of humiliation.

"Ready to go, Ry?" Sharpay asked, slipping on her own faux-fur coat.

"Almost too ready," Ryan answer. Both smiled and headed out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 002

**Title: **The Fool.

**Author: **benjaholic------------- jess.

**Rating: **Eventual M.

**Warning: **Boy slash and mature content (eventual.)

**Pairing: **Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.

**Summary: **Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 up finally. So tired, school starts soon...ew.

**Dedications: **To John Park because he's totally stoked about this.

**chapter 002:  
"These Days are Empty and I Feel Like This One Was Written About Me."**

At six o'clock, Ryan was interrupted from his song writing by the unmistakable chime of the front doorbell. Soon following were Sharpay's footsteps, presumably heading to answer the door.

_"Hey Troy! Gabriella!"_

Oh yes, his suspicions were confirmed. Ryan rolled his eyes, attention back to his computer.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screeched, "We have guests. Get down here now!"

Ryan groaned in frustration; he thought he would be ignored. Turning off his monitor and standing from his chair, Ryan trudged downstairs.

"Ryan, Troy and Gabriella are here. I promised them we could all hang out in the hot tub tonight," Sharpay informed. Troy offered a small grin as Gabriella waved.

Gabriella Montez was the new girl last year and also one of the smartest. She and Troy had hit it off last year and had even accidentally auditioned for the spring musicale, snagging the lead roles from Ryan and Sharpay. Sharpay was furious at first, but eventually learned to get along with the two and becoming best friends.

Ryan offered a weak smile to both. Unlike his sister, Ryan wasn't quite as close as Sharpay was to them. Even though neither of them had ever made fun of Ryan, their friends had which gave Ryan the right to be suspicious of them.

"So you two plan on changing?" Gabriella giggled, gesturing towards the twins's casual wear. Sharpay blushed.

"Of course. Just go ahead and make yourselves at home; the tub is in the back," Sharpay instructed. Both Gabriella and Troy headed out to the back while Sharpay and Ryan scurried upstairs to their rooms.

"I can't believe you told them I'd hang out with all you tonight," Ryan grumbled. Sharpay smiled.

"Come on, they're not _that_ bad. Besides, don't you think Troy is cute?" Sharpay asked. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. What kind of a question was that? Troy and his worlds **never** collided except in last period. Ryan shrugged.

"I mean, I guess..." He drifted. "Wait, wait, wait! Isn't he with Gabriella anyways?" Ryan asked. Sharpay smirked.

"Nope."

"Pfft, like he's even into guys anyway. His friends would've slaughtered him if he was," He argued. Shrapay only winked as she entered her room, shutting the door behind her. _Troy Bolton_ liking _him?_ Surely she was joking...

...or drunk.

...or both. 

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Sharpay, with no hesitation, slipped into the steamy water next to Gabriella.

"C'mon Ryan, it's nice," Gabriella encouraged. Ryan was a little surprised hearing an offer to join them from her, so he shrugged and got in between Troy and Sharpay.

"So, what do you all think of East High this year?" Sharpay asked breaking the ice.

"It's mostly the same as last year, Darbus as horrid as ever," Troy answered.

"Oh come on, she's not _horrid._ Right Ry?" She asked.

"Eh, she sort of bores me to death," Ryan admitted. Troy placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ha! I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so," Troy cheered. Gabriella slowly raised her hand.

"I'm going to have to agree with them," she commented. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Oh! I have an idea," Gabriella spoke, "let's play a little game of 'Truth or Dare'." All four seemed to agree, even Ryan who was warming up to the two guests. "Okay, I'll go first then," Gabriella declared. "Hm...Sharpay, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sharpay answered. Gabriella grinned.

"Do you like anyone in East?" She asked. Sharpay sunk lower into the water.

"Uh-huh," she answered. Gabriella's eyes lit up.

"Oh, who?!" She excitedly inquired. Sharpay smirked.

"No way. Save that for another truth," she said. "Troy, truth or dare?" Troy seemed to ponder his options briefly before bravely accepting dare.

"Hm, alright. Troy, I dare you to kiss Ryan," she decided. Troy and Ryan both sent her disbelieving looks while Gabriella giggled.

"Are you - are you _**serious?**_" Troy asked. Ryan frowned.

"I'm right here, y'know," he stated. Troy sent him an apologetic look.

"Of course I'm serious," Sharpay nodded. Troy slowly turned to Ryan, hesitantly pecking his lips.

"Oh come on," Gabriella groaned, "That was not a kiss!" Troy sighed loudly, rolling his eyes and grabbing Ryan by the waist sliding him onto his lap. Troy roughly pressed his lips against Ryan's in an attempt to get both girls to stop bothering him. Ryan froze, hands reserved at his sides. Once Troy entered his tongue into his mouth, his eyes widened. What. The. Hell? Troy bit his lip gently as he pulled away.

"Happy?" He questioned as Ryan shakily sat back in his original spot, away from Troy's lap. Both girls nodded with satisfied, smug grins.

"Ryan, can you go get us some drinks?" Sharpay asked. Ryan eagerly nodded, willing to do _anything_ to get out of the situation. He hopped out of the hot tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and swiftly heading to the kitchen. He gripped the marble counter top tightly as he closed his eyes and took a much needed deep breath.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Ryan eyes snapped open, quickly glancing at his white knuckles before snapping his head to the right. Speaking of the damned devil. There stood Troy Bolton, towel adorning his waist aswell. Ryan nodded, heading over to the cabinets and grabbing four glasses.

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized.

"For what?" Ryan asked, busying himself with the task of pouring drinks into all four glasses. Troy shrugged.

"For making you uncomfortable," Troy answered. Ryan shrugged.

"It's not like I've never kissed a boy before," he scoffed. He almost knocked the glasses over as he felt Troy's arms wrap around his waist. Okay what the hell? When did he get there? Ryan clenched his eyes shut, gulping. This had to be a dream; some horribly delicious dream. Troy turned Ryan around, trapping him between Troy and the counter.

"Can I?" Troy asked as he leant his face closer to Ryan's. Ryan gulped again before nodding. There was no way in hell he could deny a boy gazing longingly at him with those type of grey eyes; it was unheard of.

"Guys! What's taking so long?" Sharpay shouted from outside. Ryan pushed Troy off of him before the kiss could begin and returned to getting drinks. Doing other things would just lead to complicated trouble. Far too much trouble leading to far too much drama.

Drinks were the way to go.


	3. Chapter 003

**Title:** The Fool.  
**Author:** spikemhinoda------------- jess.  
**Rating:** Eventual M.  
**Warning:**Boy slash and mature content (eventual.)  
**Pairing:** Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.  
**Summary:** Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**  
**A/N:** Yum. Boyslash in chapter 3. But don't let this chapter fool you, things in paradise can't stay perfect forever.  
**Dedications:** To my reviwer, ANoRDaE.

**chapter 003:  
"Because as I Wandered, I Felt Like He Was Wandering, Too."**

Troy lay on his back in Sharpay's pink bedroom. He was lost in his thoughts while Sharpay and Gabriella painted eachother's nails. He wasn't sure why he had acted the way he had with Ryan earlier, but he was positive it wasn't right. Troy Bolton was a 100 straight, all-American boy.

Then how come what he did had felt so right inside?

'No Troy, it's just hormones. You're just sex-deprived,' his mind reasoned. Troy nodded to himself. Yeah, that had to be it. Ryan didn't seem to want it that badly either, hell the boy was spooked! It most definitely had to be hormones, there was no other explanation.

'Unless you liked it,' the other voice in his head taunted. There was only one way to shut them up.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy asked sitting up.

"In his room across from here. Why?" Sharpay asked with a curious face. Think Troy, think.

"Um, I think I'm pretty much about to die from boredom and polish fluid," he answered.

"Right, right," she agreed, attention returning to Gabriella's nails. Troy offered a simple salute before standing up and making his way to Ryan's room.

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Ryan was, yet again, trying to compose the song he had written that day in study hall. Something was missing. Everything sounded great, but Ryan didn't feel that he was getting the meaning across. It was just a mixed jumble of phrases with catchy music. He was interrupted by a light rapping at his door.

"Come in," he sighed, figuring it was Sharpay coming to scold him about ditching their "awesome" party. Awesome wasn't exactly the adjective Ryan would have used to describe the party. His vote was leaning on "the most awkward, embarrassing situation creator ever." Yeah, now that fit the party perfectly. Sure, he'd admit kissing Troy was fun, but when Troy had came onto him again, that was just not right. Things were not supossed to work out. There paths were never supposed to cross. Besides, Troy wasn't gay (sadly) and he most likely regretted everything, leaving Ryan hopeless and crushed. Thus was the reason he never got his hopes up. It was dumb.

"Ryan?"

Speak of the god-damned devil. Troy Bolton peeked his head into the room, body soon following. Ryan quickly turned off his computer monitor and scampered over to his bed, avoiding all eye-contact with the playmaker.

"Your sister and Gabs were painting their nails and gossiping, so I decided to visit you," Troy explained.

"Oh, okay," was all Ryan could offer.

"Can I?" Troy asked, motioning towards the bed. Ryan shrugged.

"It won't bite you." Troy sat himself down near the edge, trying to think of something, _anything_ to talk about.

"What'd you want?" Ryan snapped, eyes closed. Maybe things would be less awkward if he couldn't see Troy. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"W- what?" Troy stuttered.

"You came here for a reason, didn't you Bolton?" Ryan quipped. Troy nodded, deciding to just get this confrontation over with.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Troy asked.

"I don't hate you," Ryan answered. Troy glared at the blonde.

"Well you sure as hell don't like me!" He snapped. He was sick and tired of dealing with Ryan's attitude when all he was trying to do was act friendly.

"Troy, you're a jock, I'm a drama king. Your clique hates mine and that just how it is. It's how things are supossed to be," Ryan explained. Troy almost laughed. The was the most ridiculous reasoning he ever heard.

"That doesn't make me an asshole, Ry," Troy argued.

"What're you talking about? You and your 'sports posse' despise me. All you do to acknowledge me is call me fag!" Ryan shouted, eyes snapping open.

"It's a team," Troy corrected, sliding closer to Ryan, "and I've never said anything about you!"

"Liar!" Ryan spat, glaring with venom at the play maker. He glared right back before grabbing Ryan's chin and roughly pressing his lips against Ryan's. Ryan resisted at first, not wanting to lose the fight, but eventually melted into the kiss. He decided it wasn't losing, more like compromising. He wrapped his arms around Troy's waist, leaning back just enough to pull back and whisper into Troy's ear,

"You're joking, right?" Troy shook his head.

"Nope," he breathed onto Ryan's neck. Troy leaned back into another kiss, just as passionate as the last. Ryan's grip on Troy's belt tightened as he slipped his tongue into Troy's mouth. Troy groaned, moving to lay atop of the smaller boy.

'This strangely feels so...right," Ryan thought dreamily as Troy playfully nipped on his bottom lip.

A sharp knock on the door snapped the two teens out of their lust-clouded haze.

"Ryan, open up," Sharpay's voice demanded. Ryan instinctively shoved Troy off of himself and leapt to the door.

"U-um, hey Shar, what's up?" Ryan nervously spoke. Both girls gave Ryan a skeptical look. Sharpay peered over her twin's shoulder and saw Troy sitting on Ryan's floor.

"We uh, we just wanted to let Troy know that Gabby is staying the night in my room since mom and dad are coming back tomorrow. So if he wanted to stay over, it'd have to be in here so things don't get suspicious," Sharpay informed. Ryan tried to relax and play things natural.

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged, "do you want to stay?" Troy also shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"We'll see you two in the morning then," Sharpay said, shooting Ryan a knowing glance as she and Gabriella headed back to her room. Ryan gulped and closed his door.

"That was close," Troy commented.

"Too close for comfort," Ryan agreed, shakily sitting down next to Troy. Troy offered a small smile before giving him a gentle kiss. If Gabriella would've seen them...but oh God, Sharpay had!


	4. Chapter 004

**Title:** The Fool. [4/?  
**Author:** benjaholic------------- jess.  
**Rating:** Eventual M.  
**Warning:** Boy slash and mature content (eventual.)  
**Pairing:** Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.  
**Summary:** Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**  
**A/N:** Decided that you guys actually liked this. So here's a little filler. Next chapter should be confrontations at school so keep your eyes peeled.  
**Dedications:** Broken-SilverWings, Mondler4EvEr, O.V, BrokenShipwreck, and Suzaku's Rose. I love my reviewers. If I don't get any, I don't continue. 

**chapter 004:  
"Never Knew the Grass Was Growing; Never Knew Where I Was Going."**

Ryan had a hell of a hard time sleeping that night; he was waking up every few hours. Being close to Troy was foreign territory to him. Even though Ryan tried to deny any romantic feelings towards him, he had to admit that feeling those strong arms around him was oddly nice.

The sixth time Ryan had woken, he noticed that the comforting warmth of said arms were gone. Ryan sat up, squinting in his sun-lit room. Troy wasn't anywhere. That was odd. He scratched the back of his neck tiredly before yawning and reluctantly getting up.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ryan found Sharpay and Gabriella munching on cereal, something Sharpay hadn't done in years. Once again, Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Did Troy leave?" Ryan tiredly questioned through a yawn. Sharpay pointed in the general direction of the front door.

"He's playing basketball, I think," she answered. Ryan nodded and headed outside. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself as the coolness of the morning dew hit him. Ryan decided that besides the chilly morning air, it was labeled as a nice morning; everything was still and quiet.

_Thump._

Except for that. Ryan might be a total idiot when it came to basketball, but he at least recognized that that was the sound of one. He followed the noise off of the front porch and out to the driveway. There stood Troy, effortlessly shooting baskets.

"Y'know, I could never do that even in a million years," Ryan spoke, slicing through the silence. Troy, startled, turned to face Ryan. Noticing it was him, Troy visibly relaxed which Ryan marked as a good sign.

"It's not all that hard," Troy objected, punctuating the statement with a "swish."

"Show off," Ryan teased. Troy smiled, picking up the orange ball and beckoning Ryan over. Ryan eyed the other boy suspiciously before reluctantly obeying. Troy set the basketball in Ryan's hands, walking behind the blonde.

"Now you hold the ball like this," Troy instructed, placing his hands over Ryan's, aiming the ball upwards.

"Troy, I'm not going to get it in. All this is is an orange ball of doom," Ryan protested.

"And now just _push_," Troy commanding, ignoring the him and pushing Ryan's hands with his own. Ryan's eyes widened as the ball soared towards it's desired destination: the basket.

_Swish._

"What was that you were saying?" Troy asked with a smug grin. Ryan blushed, casting his eyes downwards. Troy chuckled and removing his hands from Ryan's and replacing them in the form of an embrace from behind.

"You need to have more faith in yourself," Troy advised. Ryan turned his head to face the play maker.

"Sharpay's the center of attention, not me," Ryan argued.

"Things can change," Troy smiled. Ryan returned the smile, pecking Troy on the cheek. 

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Bye guys," Sharpay said, waving off the two teens as they departed the Evans Manor. Closing the door, she turned to face her brother.

"You and Troy seemed pretty close," she grinned.

"Yeah, he's nice," Ryan shrugged, avoiding Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay smirked.

"Oh don't bullshit me, you're a horrible liar," she conquered, "As if it wasn't obvious what they two of you were up to when I knocked." Ryan sighed, defeated. There were just some things you can't hide from a twin.

"I still don't know how you knew that," Ryan stated. Sharpay giggled before eying Ryan suspiciously.

"Oh, you're serious? Well you were out of breath and stuttering, Troy was on your floor, flush, and both of your hair was tousled," Sharpay listed. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the twin factor.

"Here. Take this," she passed him a crumpled, green post-it note.

_bballboltonx._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It took Ryan all of Saturday and some of Sunday to actually work up the nerve to add Troy to his AIM buddy list. He sighed in relief as Troy's name made a place for itself onto Ryan's offline list. To Ryan's disappointment, the name moved itself to online a few minutes later.

'It's not or never,' Ryan thought to himself, clicking on a pop-up message box.

dramaking619: hi.  
bballboltonx: who is this?  
dramaking619: ...ryan.  
bballboltonx: oh sorry, i guess it was kinda obvious.  
bballboltonx: how are you?  
dramaking619: okay.  
dramaking619: you?  
bballboltonx: lonely, but holding up.  
dramaking619: ok.  
dramaking619: well this weekend was...interesting.  
bballboltonx: interesting in a good way, right?  
bballboltonx: :D

Ryan had to pause and think. This is where it all came down. What _did_ he want? He could say no and never have to deal with Troy again or say yes and...

dramaking619: yes.


	5. Chapter 005

**Title:** The Fool [5/?  
**Author:** benjaholic------------- jess.  
**Rating:** Eventual M.  
**Warning:** Boy slash, language, and mature content (eventual.)  
**Pairing:** Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.  
**Summary:** Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**  
**A/N:** Written for you guys. Next chapter might be the slash scene. Maybe. Reviews keep me going.  
**Dedications:** Mondler4EvEr, bonbon54, Light Catastrophe, and sheeniebeanie14. 

**chapter 005:  
"I Felt Alive; I Felt Vivid."**

Troy sighed contentedly as he clicked off his computer monitor and sprawled himself out on his bed. Was it as terribly pathetic as he thought it was to have one of the most meaningful, deep conversations he had ever had take place online. Possibly.

'Just admit it, you like this boy,' the voices in his head, once again, taunted. Troy groaned, grabbing a pillow next to his head and pulling it over his head, hoping it would block the voices out.

'Bolton, you like this boy. Deal with it.'

No such luck. Troy yelled into the pillow, hoping the noise his frustration produced would fall on deaf ears only. He didn't need his parents to come up and check up on him. The last thing he needed was to say, "Dad, sorry but I like to make-out with Ryan Evans and I'm not sure what to do." Pfft, yeah right. His dad almost had a heart-attack when he found out Troy was skipping basketball because he was working on singing for drama class. He didn't need a repeat of last year's shock. Gosh, why was love so confusing?

No.

Not love.

Love definitely wasn't the way he felt towards Ryan. He knew what love was, he had loved Gabriella. With Gabriella he could tell he was in love because she was constantly on his mind, he would keep himself awake at night wondering what she was doing, and always having a desire to touch or kiss her.

Oh damn. This was **exactly** the way he was feeling about Ryan.

"Fuck," Troy muttered, "what am I supposed to do now?" He decided maybe there was only one way to deal with this:

_Ignore it all._

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

As Monday morning reared it's ugly head, Ryan immediately sensed things weren't going to be good that day. The first sign was the rain outside. Sure, Ryan loved rain, but not when it was a full-blown lightning and thunder factor. Ryan wasn't a fan of lightning.

"Shar, do things seem..._off_?" Ryan asked as his sister drove down the darkened, slick road towards East High.

"Not really. Ry, calm down, it's only a storm," she advised. Ryan nodded, deciding maybe he was over-reacting. Sharpay was usually right about these things anyway.

"Right. It's just a really bad storm." 

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Fresh, deep dents scarred Ryan's pencil as he bit distractedly on it. Things had been going wrong all day. He had taken a quiz in almost every subject, the storm was only getting more horrible as time passed, and worst of all, Troy had ignored him all day long. Every time he had caught Troy's eye, Troy would look away and head in the opposite direction. It was almost as if nothing had even happened.

Wait, wait, wait - since when did _he_, Ryan Evans, care what _Troy Bolton_ thought? Never, so why should he start now; it was pointless and a waste of brain usage.

'Maybe because things **aren't** the same,' his mind voiced. Ryan closed his eyes and massaged his temples. This was all so confusing and the biology quiz laid out in front of him wasn't doing much to help the matter either. He decided maybe he'd ask Troy about it later.

'Pfft. If he ever looks at you for a whole six seconds.'

"Attention all East High Wildcats," the monitor buzzed from the spot above the clock in the front of the room, "we've received news from the local weather station that they've marked this storm as a safety hazard. We've decided to evacuate, so please head to your lockers and head home." Ryan worriedly glanced out the window.

Black.

This definitely wasn't a good sign. 

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Ryan leaned on the locker next to his sister's as she kneeled, fishing around for her belongings. The sound of an all-too-familiar laugh floated to his ears. Turning his attention towards the noise, he was greeted with what his mind expected. There was Troy heading down the hallway with his "sports poss" - er..."team." Ryan frowned. He had the same observations as he did earlier; things were exactly the same. Was it all a dream that Troy and he had even shared those special moments?

As Troy and his boys walked past, Troy's head and gaze dropped downwards towards the floor.

No. It happened. Troy just didn't want it like Ryan had. He predicted this would happen, that's the only reason he was so hesitant about it when it happened.

"I knew this would happen," Ryan whispered to his sister.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy is acting like Friday never even existed; he regrets everything," he explained. Ryan could feel un-shed tears prick at his eyes. He was always used like this by stupid, ignorant boys. Either they were too scared, experimenting, or just caught up in the moment. For Troy it could've been any of those excuses. Sharpay looked up at her brother sympathetically. It always crushed her to see her twin this way. She couldn't stand seeing the person she loved always romantically in pain and confusion. He didn't deserve it.

"Maybe we should just...head home," she suggested, getting up and shutting her locker. 

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Ryan was laid out on the leather living room couch with a half-eaten bowl of chocolate ice cream and a warm blanket. Currently playing was re-run of "The Tyra Banks Show." This was his controlled ritual for break-ups or heartbreak. When he was hurt, he turned to ice cream and Tyra.

_Tap, tap._

Ryan turned his head towards his patio door. That was unusual. Visitors usually knocked at the front door, but even more confusing was the fact that there was a visitor during a vicious storm. Who would be visiting, unless it wasn't a visitor. Maybe it was a...murderer.

Ryan nervously got up, grabbing the remote in case he had to defend himself (not really understanding what a controller could do). He gulped as he reached the door.

_Tap, tap._

Ryan sucked up his fears and swiftly threw open the door, arm poised to strike with remote. The remote instantly dropped from his hand as realization sunk in at who was soaking wet at his door.

"What - what are you doing here?


	6. Chapter 006

**Title:** The Fool [6/?  
**Author:** benjaholic------------- jess.  
**Rating:** Eventual M.  
**Warning:** Boy slash, language, and mature content (eventual.)  
**Pairing:** Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.  
**Summary:** Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**  
**A/N:** Kay next scene is decided to be "the" scene. So you better review so I post :  
**Dedications:** Mondler4EvEr, RavynRose, Wolfjet, mickey200, BlaziinBoiix, Peppermint Smile.

**chapter 006:  
"I Fell Asleep Under the Table."**

There at Ryan's back door stood a seemingly depressed, soaked to the bone Troy Bolton.

"What - what are you doing here?" Ryan bitterly snapped. Troy's stormy grey eyes searched Ryan's emerald green ones, not saying a word. Ryan's arms folded themselves stiffly across Ryan's chest, using the tough-looking action as a cover to hide the squirming he felt under Troy's stare.

"Can I come in? Troy hesitantly questioned. Ryan was tempted to say "no" and slam the door on Troy's face, bruising his nose. Sadly though, what we say and what we mean are entirely different things.

"Sure," he answered, moving aside to make room for the other boy to enter. As Troy entered, he immediately blurted out what Ryan assumed he was here for.

"I'm **so** sorry!"

Ryan cocked a brow, stance not changed. "For?" He questioned.

"Don't play dumb," Troy pleaded. Ryan's shoulders visibly slumped, arms dropping.

"No, it's whatever. I figured you'd probably regret what happened anyway," Ryan murmured.

"See, that's the thing," Troy stated, "It's not okay and I don't regret a thing. I'm just confused, I've never fell in love with another boy before." Ryan's heart fluttered. Love? Troy _loved_ him? Well this was delightfully unexpected.

"Make up what you want," Ryan demanded, trying to hold up his tough demeanor, "I don't want to be toyed with." Troy dropped his head in distress.

"That's the problem, Ry, I'm confused," he answered. Ryan walked over to the stressed play maker, taking his hands in his own..

"Well, think of what you know," Ryan suggested, leading Troy over to the couch he previously had been grieving on.

"I know that I'm in love with you," Troy admitted with no hesitation and a blush, "But I still like girls, too." Ryan giggled while Troy glared.

"What's so funny?" Troy demanded.

"Nothing," Ryan giggled, "It's okay to like both." Troy straightened up.

"It - it is?" He asked. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Where were you during sex ed?" He joked. Troy shrugged. "I guess I also understand that maybe you're not ready to come out." Troy gave a sad smile.

"So do you accept my apology?" He asked. Ryan nodded and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Just don't ignore me, okay?" Ryan asked. Troy nodded and Ryan grinned, engulfing Troy into a huge hug.

"Hm...maybe I should apologize more often," Troy joked. Ryan rolled his eyes, yet grinned and kissed Troy nonetheless.

'I think I could deal with this,' Ryan decided. For the first time in a while, Ryan was **happy.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Tuesday was far better than Monday. Troy had kept his vow to Ryan and had sent him winks and waves between passing periods which supplied Ryan with a new hope.

"So it's official then?" Sharpay whispered to a day-dreaming Ryan in sixth period. He snapped out of his daze and knit his brows together in confusion.

"What's official?" He asked. She smirked.

"You and Troy are going out," she stated. Ryan blushed.

"Not exactly. He never officially asked me out," he answered. Sharpay's smirk dropped into a frown.

"He probably will; don't sweat it," she assured. Ryan shrugged.

"Hopefully." 

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

During nineth period, Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Ryan and Ryan was oblivious. Troy paced back and forth on the stage he, and the rest of the drama club, were supposed to help decorating, but his mind was swimming with thoughts and mixed emotions.

'Should I ask Ryan out? Would he even go out with me after how I treated him?' Troy tried to compose himself before heading over to where Ryan and Sharpay were presumably practicing their audition piece for "Grease."

"'Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying," Ryan sang to his sister as he distractedly attempted to paint the set railing with paintbrush held in one hand and singing off the script held in the other. Troy smiled. Sometimes Ryan was too cute.

"Ryan," Troy cut in, tapping the blonde on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"That's kind of impossible, Troy, you do see we are rehearsing, yes?" Sharpay answered for her twin. Ryan turned his head and glared, causing Sharpay to raise her hands in defense. "Alright, alright, but I'm only giving you three minutes," Sharpay warned. Troy nodded quickly at her before nervously taking Ryan's hand and leading him behind the auditorium doors.

"Ryan I..." Troy paused, dropping Ryan's hand, "I know I was wrong to you yesterday, but I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to...go out with me?" He finished, biting his lip. A smile gradually grew on Ryan's face.

"R - really?" He asked. Troy nodded in response. "Yes!" Ryan squealed, engulfing his new boyfriend in a tight hug, Troy hugging just as tightly back, lifting Ryan up slightly.

"My God, we're a item now," Ryan whispered pulling away from Troy. Troy grinned.

"Yeah, we are."

Ryan grinned and pressed his lips to Troy's.


	7. Chapter 007

**Title: **The Fool [7/?

**Author: **benjaholic------------- jess.

**Rating: **Eventual M.

**Warning: **Boy slash and mature content (eventual.)

**Pairing: **Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.

**Summary: **Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and it's all fake fake **FAKE!**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took so long for an update! I honestly appreciate all of your patience and reviews though. Who knew AP courses were so time-consuming? Another thing was the "M" scene. A lot of my favorite authors were delete for being "too explicit" so I decided to briefly put a litle bit in and add a time break just to be safe. So here it is, chapter 7! Also go check out my "Hannah Montana" fiction, "Boys of Summer."

**Dedications: **StillThereForMe, Mondler4EvEr, bonbon54, Light Catastrophe, KaKaVegeGurl, mitchellhp, Charlz, JustAnAmateur, and HSMTroypay07. Reviewers make the world go 'round!

**chapter 007:**

**"I Don't Know Why My Lip is Bleeding."**

It was a lazy Friday afternoon that led Ryan to invite Troy over for spending an evening doing something romantic. Well, as romantic as Ryan could get without Sharpay interrupting. He decided on watching his favorite love movies like "How to Deal" and "Brokeback Mountain", you couldn't beat classics on a "first date" type evening.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

5:30 has both boys cuddled up on Ryan's bed, door locked and second video already in.

"It's tragic that they had to have things so complicated just so they could be together," Troy mused from his spot under Ryan's striped bed sheets, right hand lightly running through Ryan's blonde hair.

"Yeah, but they were doomed. They loved each other too much to give up so things could be easy," Ryan agreed, head rested against Troy's chest. Troy felt his heart ache. 'They loved eachother too much to give up so things could be easy.' He wondered if maybe Ryan felt upset by having to hide their relationship.

"Ry?" Troy mumbled. Ryan shifted his head to face his boyfriend.

"Hm?" He answered. Troy gulped.

"How are you feeling...about us?" He asked. Ryan's brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? I love being with you," he replied. Despite the play maker trying to be serious, he grinned; reassurance was nice.

"I meant about having to hide us," Troy corrected. Ryan's eyes darted to his ceiling; he really didn't want Troy to worry about him, even if keeping them a secret did hurt.

"It's fine Troy, I'm not going to force you to-"

"You're not," Troy interrupted, "This is **my** choice." Ryan smiled.

"If it's something you want to do, I'm all for it," he nodded.

"It is," Troy assured, leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own.

"Troy, no one has ever done this for me," Ryan stated.

"Well I'm not them and I want everyone to know how I feel about you. I don't want to hide us anymore," Troy explained. Ryan slid up to be level with Troy and softly kissed him, hand sliding up to cup behind his neck.

"Thank you," Ryan breathed against Troy's lips as he parted the kiss, faces mere centimeters away from each other. Troy smiled and pressed his forehead against Ryan's, staring into his eyes.

"You're worth it," he whispered. Ryan blushed, eyes darting downward in a shy gesture. Troy's smile grew at how shy his boyfriend was. "The great Ryan Evans is going all shy on me?" Troy asked in mock surprise. Ryan giggled, daring to meet Troy's eyes and lips with his own.

"Okay, I guess I can take that back..." Troy mumbled. Ryan nodded, rolling over to pull Troy on top of him.

"Damn straight," he purred, arms circling Troy's waist. Both boys melted into the next kiss, giving it their all and losing themselves in their own world. Ryan slipped his hands underneath the back of Troy's shirt, his hands instantly feeling the heated skin that lay beneath. Troy emitted a soft whimper onto Ryan's lips, causing Ryan to grin in triumph. Troy decided to get revenge on the blonde boy beneath him, so he ran a hand down Ryan's chest to the front hem of his shirt, lifting the material over Ryan's head. The drama king gazed at Troy, eyes darkening with fear and lust.

"Troy, where' this going?" Ryan asked as his boyfriend nibbled on his neck. Troy picked his head up, shrugging.

"Wherever you want it to go."

Ryan mentally groaned. Troy wasn't that dense; it was obvious where himself wanted it to go, but was it right?

"Troy!" Ryan gasped out as Troy's hand slipped under the fabric of his jeans. Oh to hell with what was right, Ryan wanted Troy and he wanted him **now**. Troy smirked, hand now making its way under Ryan's boxers, gently jerking the boy beneath him off. Ryan shakily reached his hands to Troy's shirt, attempting to pull it off and succeeding after Troy had removed his hand.

"You don't need to be nervous," Troy assured, "This is just me; just **us**."

Ryan nodded, his own hands unfastening his jeans and sliding them off along with his boxers, Troy soon following suit. Ryan decided to take control and grasped Troy's member, stroking it with an unheard rhythm. Troy eyes closed as his head dropped forward, bangs falling in front of his face.

"God Ry," he moaned. Ryan bit his lip, starting to want Troy more as time progressed.

"Troy, I want you now," he whimpered. Troy opened his lust-clouded eyes to meet Ryan's after Ryan had pulled away.

"Whatever you want," Troy seductively agreed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan sighed contentedly as he rested his head in the crook of Troy's neck, snuggling up to the basketball star. Troy yawned, lazily running a hand up and down Ryan's spine as the two lay in an exhausted, sweaty heap.

"I love you," Ryan whispered as he slung an arm around Troy's midsection, closing his eyes. Troy looked down at his half-asleep boyfriend with a lop-sided grin.

"I love you, too," he replied. Ryan let his own lips turn into a grin before allowing himself sleep.


	8. Chapter 008

**Title:** The Fool. (8/?)

**Author: **benjaholic---- jess.

**Rating:** M.

**Pairing:** Tryan. Ryan Evans/Troy Bolton.

**Summary: **Love. A simple four-letter word can change everything, even a person.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters. All events are fake, fake, **FAKE!**

**A/N:** Okay, you requested it, here it is! Also when you review, be sure to let me know what you want to happen on their date :

**Dedications: **Charlz, Light CatastropheMondler4EvErANoRDaE, bonbon54, Loethaelis, JustAnAmateur, Shadow Cat17, mitchellhp, fieryflame, Tertiary Genesis, Marcus1233, iridescentcloud. God that's a lot of reviewers! Thank you sooo much, you guys keep me going!

**chapter 008:**

**"I Underestimate the Need in Silent Love."**

The following morning Ryan woke with a stretch and a groan feeling oddly...warm. Opening his green eyes, he smiled. There lay his Troy still asleep, soft snores coming from his slightly open mouth.

"You're too cute," Ryan whispered to himself, bringing a hand up to stroke the sleeping brunette's cheek. Looking over to his clock, Ryan sighed. It was already 10:30, too late for him to go back to sleep.

Making sure to be extra quiet, Ryan slipped out of bed and scurried over to his bathroom, locking the door behind himself. Looking to the mirror, Ryan gasped. Aligning his neck were violently red hickeys. Blushing, Ryan decided today was definitely a turtle-neck day. Ryan turned on the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face to wake him up fully. There was a knock at Ryan's bathroom door that soon opened, Troy peeking in.

"Hey sleepy-head," Ryan grinned, wiping his face off with a towel. Troy simply smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Ryan took a step towards Troy and set his ruffled hair back in place.

"This is why I don't grow my hair out," Ryan nodded. Troy simply grinned and stood behind Ryan, arms circling around his boyfriend's waist.

"Mm, I did a number on your neck, huh?" Troy asked, noticing the hickeys that lie exposed on his boyfriend's neck. Ryan nodded and closed his eyes as Troy leaned down to gently nuzzle the tender skin.

"Mm, you need a shower babe," Troy murmured. Ryan opened one eye, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Pfft, like you're one to talk," he huffed. A smirk slowly made its way onto Troy's lips.

"I know, I need one too. How about we conserve water and take one together?" He suggested, hand slipping under the waistband of Ryan's white boxers. Ryan groaned.

"Troy," he warned, "don't start something you can't finish." Troy's hands, however, ignored him and kept at their pace, rubbing the warm flesh that lay beneath.

"I'll be able to finish this," he whispered, nipping Ryan's ear hotly. A moment of silence passed as Ryan contemplated his options.

"Start the water," he commanded.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy had his chest pressed up against Ryan's as the two lay in a sedated, panting heap in the shower.

"Told you I could finish it," he murmured into the blonde's neck. Ryan groaned softly, hand blindly reaching for the tap to turn the now cold sprays of water off.

"That was nice," he agreed through tired breaths. Troy simply nodded, lips still firmly pressed to Ryan's neck. Ryan rubbed his eyes before reluctantly pushing the basketball star off him and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a blue and white striped fluffy towel that lay on the closed toilet seat.

"Your bathroom is so...so..." Troy drifted stepping out of the shower.

"White?" Ryan suggested as he finished drying off his body. Troy nodded.

"Mmhm. That's it," he agreed. Ryan smiled and draped the towel over his boyfriend's wet head, playfully tousling the brown, shaggy hair. Ryan lifted the towel just enough to give his grinning boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. Troy dragged his hands down Ryan's sides to his hips, hands settling there.

"What's on the agenda today, play maker?" Ryan asked, face still centimeters from Troy's. Troy pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hm...sleeping in, shower, hot sex...," he listed, "I think that covers pretty much everything except having a picnic in the park." Ryan gave Troy a light peck.

"That's so cute," he commented, "You go get ready and I'll pack the food." Troy nodded, taking the towel and drying himself off as Ryan left the room. Troy smiled to himself as the door shut with a soft click.

Ryan noisily raided his cabinets, tossing whatever looked good into the red bag he set on the counter infront of him. Currently he was occupied with the strenuous task of trying to reach a can of peanut butter on the top shelf. Not being very tall, Ryan figured this was impossible. Sighing, he realized he'd have to do it the hard way.

Hoisting himself up with his arms, Ryan managed to push himself up onto the counter. Smiling, Ryan grabbed the peanut butter and tossed it into the bag.

"Victory!" He cheered to himself. A soft chuckle was heard across the room. Ryan looked over to see Troy trying to hide his amused smirk behind his hand.

"What?" Ryan asked, "That can of peanut butter was a pain in the ass." He hopped off the counter and grabbed the bag, slinging it over one shoulder. "You ready?" He asked Troy. Troy nodded, jingling his car keys in one hand. His other hand found Ryan's as the two left the house.


End file.
